


Damn Such Memories

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Claire's, F/M, Fuck YOu CLAIRES, Gorbo, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide
Summary: Shadow invites Sonic over for Valentine's to watch a very romantic movie, but things don't go according to plan





	Damn Such Memories

Shadow had invited her boyfriend over for Valentine's Day. They were in hetero love but Shadow is trans so its ok. They were watching the most romantic movie Sonic could find, which was The Lion King 1 1/2. However, there was an issue.

"Damn such memories," Mephiles had said, passing by their room for the fifth time.

Each time Shadow became more and more annoyed as her shitty old decrepid vampire dad kept passing by and saying stupid fucking nonsense. Mostly slurs.

"DAD!!!!!1 SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" she said after Mephiles had come in yet again and started talking about the right to bear arms. Normally Shadow, being an avid gun lover, would agree, but he had completely ruined the romantic highlight of the movie where Timon & Pumbaa kiss during hakuna matata.

"You shut up...did you put your name in the goblet of fire??" he asked and started to walk away. She hissed at him with her plastic vampire fangs she bought at party city to be more Gothique.

They sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence and heterosexuality. 

"Hm, I still wanna hang out after that. Wanna go to Claire's?' Sonic asked.

"Sure," Shadow responded, and so they did, and they both got their ears pierced with a shitty piercing gun and now have terrible ear problems for life FUCK YOU CLAIRES

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make up that thing about timon and pumbaa kissing during hakuna matata that happens im serious


End file.
